


Shared Minds

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Ending the War - series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: If anyone was missing the smut in Ending the War, here it is.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: Ending the War - series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Shared Minds

Kenobi gasps when Maul’s teeth scrape along the side of his neck. Maul smiles, while he first places a kiss on the Jedi’s collarbone then bites down on the sensitive skin above it. In turn he feels Kenobi’s hands travel down his sides. He shivers from the touch, enjoys the warmth of it.

Then the Jedi’s fingers hit metal. Maul can feel him pause, take a deep breath. “I think you’ll have to explain to me what exactly you’re looking for in this. Because as far as I know prostetics aren’t that –”

Maul puts a finger on Kenobi’s lips. “Just let me do the work.”

“But –”

He replaces the finger with his whole hand, and only hears a muffled sound of protest from underneath it. “Can you live with not being in control just for once?”

Kenobi’s eyes flick to the slave collar around Maul’s neck, and maybe it’s guilt that makes him nod. But Maul doesn’t care too much. The Jedi can say, if he really doesn’t like the idea. It’s not that easy to guilt the great General Kenobi into something he absolutely doesn’t want.

“Good.” Maul leans forward to nibble on Kenobi’s earlobe. Only then he removes his hand. “There’s one thing you can do for me, though. Don’t hide your feelings.”

“I see.” Kenobi relaxes a bit, first physically, then Maul can also feel him lower his mental barriers. Not much, just enough that his budding arousal is bleeding through. Paired with the lingering pain from the injuries it’s a heady mix.

Maul smiles. He lets his hand trail down Kenobi’s chest, past the navel to the waistband of the rain soaked pants. The Jedi’s breathing speeds up a little, and his hands start to wander again too. They travel up Maul’s spine, making him draw in a long deep breath, and then to the back of Maul’s neck to pull him in for another kiss. So much for him giving up control, but at least he doesn’t ask for explanations anymore.

Without breaking the kiss, Maul pulls on the waistband of Kenobi’s pants. Just enough to tease a little, to get one finger between cloth and skin. The Jedi’s head falls back against the wall, and Maul uses the chance to kiss along the exposed throat, down to the collar bone again.

This time he doesn’t stop there, though. Slowly he works his way down Kenobi’s chest, scraps his teeth along the ribs. When he’s on his knees and his tongue dips into the belly button, Kenobi gasps. His hand falls down on Maul’s head, finding a hold between the horns.

Now Maul pulls down the pants for real. The wet fabric clings to Kenobi’s skin, but it’s not long until they’re down to the ankles and Kenobi steps out of them. Maul follows the movement, but ignores the erection that’s only inches from his face. Instead he makes sure to leave another bite mark at Kenobi’s hip bone, and he hears the Jedi curse under his breath. “Should’ve known sex with you would hurt too.”

“It doesn’t seem to bother you much.” Maul can feel Kenobi’s arousal like his own by now. It mixes with what he himself feels and makes him impatient. So he finally turns his attention to the erection right in front of him. A careful lick along the tip makes Kenobi moan. The Jedi’s hand lands between Maul’s horns again.

“If you pull on them, I’m going to bite for real,” Maul warns.

“Noted.” The word is half a gasp, because Maul wraps his lips around the tip of Kenobi’s dick at the same time. He sucks just a little bit, and he can feel Kenobi’s fingers tense a little, as if he wants to pulls him further down the shaft. He doesn’t, though. Good, he listens.

It’s not like Maul doesn’t want to share the sensations Kenobi is desperate for by now. It’s just that every second of kitten licks and kisses to the velvety tip also raises impatience in the Jedi. Maul can feel that Kenobi’s only focus is on him by now, and that’s just how he likes it. It’s a different version of the connection they’ve shared before.

“Maul …” Kenobi’s voice is hoarse. He’s looking down. Maul can feel his eyes on him.

“Hm?” Maul sucks just the tip into his mouth again, then pulls back.

Kenobi curses and his head falls back against the wall. “I won’t beg.”

“I don’t want you to beg. Just accept that you can’t do anything about how fast this is going.”

To his surprise, the Jedi actually does relax a bit more. The impatience is still there, but it gets forced down between several deep breaths. It’s a form of surrender to his control that goes straight to Maul’s head. When he wraps his lips around Kenobi’s dick again, he sinks down deeper this time. Swirling his tongue around the shaft in the process earns him another moan, and by now he’s also breathing hard from all the feelings he picks up from the Jedi alone.

When Maul stops half way, Kenobi groans and his fingers tense again. And Jedi are the masters of self control, but Maul isn’t going to trust this. He grabs Kenobi’s wrist and presses it against the wall. Kenobi’s other hand comes up immediately, but Maul catches it too, does the same thing again.

Only then does he take Kenobi in all the way.

Maul moans too when he feels Kenobi’s arousal spike. He stays like this, just presses his tongue upwards, works it along the shaft. He finds a spot that makes both of them see stars when he runs the tip of his tongue over it. But then he pulls back again.

Kenobi struggles against his hold as if on instinct, but by far not enough to break it. “I should’ve known you’d enjoy something like this.” He sounds absolutely breathless.

“You should’ve,” Maul says, before he dives back in.

He does the same thing several more times, gets Kenobi worked up, before pulling back again. Kenobi’s breathing comes in ragged gasps by now. Now and then he’s testing Maul’s grip. Every time Maul doesn’t budge and keeps him pinned, he can feel the Jedi relax more afterwards, surrender more completely.

It’s fascinating. Maul knows he himself would be furious and struggling by now. But Kenobi seems to will himself into an almost meditative state of mind where there’s nothing but this particular moment, no expectations for the future, just him and Maul and whatever Maul is doing this very second.

It’s the most unexpected and weird way of being the focus of someone’s attention Maul has ever experienced, but it definitely is a very powerful one. For Kenobi nothing but him seems to even exist right now.

But it’s also a bit too serene for Maul’s liking. Time to stop with the teasing.

It doesn’t take much longer once he’s set his mind to finishing this. Maul can feel the Jedi tumble over the edge, and that’s enough for him to follow. It’s not like his body can do much in terms of orgasms anymore, but his brain can, and all he needs is access to someone else’s sensations to trigger it. He shudders, gripping Kenobi’s wrists hard enough to maybe leave some marks. When he tastes salt, he automatically swallows. Slowly he pulls away afterwards, makeing Kenobi twitch a little.

He stays on his knees, looking up at the Jedi while the Jedi looks down. Kenobi smiles. “Sharing sensations like that is probably also inappropriate use of the force.”

Maul answers with a shrug. “You were asking what I was looking for in this. Now you know.”

Kenobi nods, then he pulls a face when he pushes away from the wall. “I think I should move to a position now, thought, that doesn’t press my back against something.”

“Let’s move to the bed then.” Maul grins. “And then we’ll see how fast you’re up for a second round.”


End file.
